In a manufacturing process of a semiconductor wafer or the like, a photolithography process is typically performed by a coating and developing apparatus. The coating and developing apparatus includes, for example, a loading/unloading section that loads and unloads the substrate into/from the apparatus; a processing section that accommodates a plurality of processing units for performing various processes such as a resist coating process, a developing process and a heat treatment; and an interface section that transfers the substrate between the processing section and an external exposure apparatus. Further, the coating and developing apparatus has a multiple number of substrate transfer devices that transfer the substrate between the respective sections or between the processing units.
Each substrate transfer device has an arm that holds the substrate. In the substrate transfer device, position adjustment of the arm is important to prevent a position deviation of the semiconductor wafer when the substrate is transferred into the processing unit. Conventionally, prior to transferring the semiconductor wafer, a deviation amount from a wafer transfer target position is calculated, and the substrate transfer position of the substrate transfer device is then adjusted based on the calculation result. The transfer position of the wafer is adjusted while actually driving the substrate transfer device for each processing unit (see, for example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-313872 (paragraph [0050])    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-19963 (paragraphs [0035] to [0052])